


Aftertaste

by Maplefudge



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Angst, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane muses about how much Fai has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftertaste

When the ninja and the mage had first met, their first few moments of communication was staring at eachother with indifference. The witch had asked them for their wishes, and their answers were completely opposite to one another. It was just understandable that they would be confused at the mere coincidence of meeting someone, not just anyone, who was their complete contradiction.

Kurogane thought he was annoying, and the mage enjoyed teasing him. Amidst it all, the ninja could see just how phony this man was. Fai knew that Kurogane knew, but, nevertheless, nothing changed between them.

"Kuro-rin, Kuro-chan, Kuro-mon!"

The ninja wanted to turn around and hit him on the head with a stool. But, no. He had to be patient. His current curse forbid him to kill anyone.

The blonde's face suddenly appeared before him, with that huge phony smile of his that the ninja hated. Fai waved a disturbingly sweet-looking treat in front of his face. "Kuro-nyan, would you want some chocolate?"

"No." And he faced the other way.

"Why nooot?" Said Fai's voice, dripping with fake sadness. "It's delicious!"  


"I hate sweets." Kurogane replied. "Just like I hate your phony face."

There was silence. Kurogane never failed to point out just how phony Fai was, and Fai always found a way to change the topic. Lately, though, he was running out of tricks. The silence took on longer than usual, and Kurogane wondered if he actually _offended_ the mage, for once. He hesitated, but he wanted to see if he was actually wrong. So, the ninja turned around quickly, and to his surprise, Fai's face was just a few centimeters away from him.

"Kuro-nin, you're so mean! Sweets are great!" And without waiting for the ninja's retort, Fai's lips suddenly came over his. "See? Sweet, right?"

That night, Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona wondered why Kurogane's yell of dismay sounded more angry than usual. Fai's laughs were even louder, and the sounds of Kurogane throwing around stools could be heard throughout the compound.

Following that occurance, Fai finally found a new way to distract Kurogane from trying to pry into his true persona. After a while, Kurogane wouldn't even push him away.

The ninja started craving for sweets, and Fai was always ready to provide it for him.

Months passed. A lot of things happened. 

Fai no longer tasted sweet; not that the ninja would know, since Fai started avoiding him, much to his annoyance. He knew that Fai needed his blood, but the man refused to have anything to do with Kurogane anymore. He would fast for days, and only until Kurogane would insist would he take his meal of the offending scarlet liquid. And, of course, at times, his hunger would also be the one to crumble for him.

"I hate you." Fai mumbled against the ninja's neck as he fed. Blood was smudged on his lips and all over the ninja's neck.

Kurogane didn't reply. The blond vampire was cradling the ninja's hips, pinning him against the bedside. He was the one who sought out his prey this time, and not the other way around. Before Kurogane could get up and inflict a wound on himself, Fai had shrugged and pinned him down anyway. It wasn't like this closeness was anything new to them--it was just something lost.

Fai was done. He was about to get up when Kurogane took hold of his lithe wrists, refusing to let go. He smashed his lips against the blonde. To his surprise, Fai didn't push him away. He merely didn't move at all; didn't even return the need. Finally, Kurogane could see he lost, and he pulled away, his eyes brooded.

"Aah, I see someone misses the phony... Right, _Kurogane?_ " Fai said, arching an eyebrow upwards. You could hear the hint of a smirk on his voice, but you couldn't see it on his face. Without waiting for an answer, Fai swiped his hands away from Kurogane and left the room, not even looking back.

Kurogane sighed and wiped away the smears of blood on his own lips. It was his own blood, but he had gotten it from Fai. Fai no longer tasted sweet; he now tasted metallic and bitter, just like the offending scarlet liquid.


End file.
